Unfinished Business
by LoveofVelma
Summary: After the mystery has been solved, Shaggy and Velma have some unfinished business to complete. Shelma of course with a little Fraphne thrown in. Strong 'T' rating for adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Unfinished Business

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros.,and Cartoon Network. All other characters, names, places, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, events, places, and incidents is coincidental.

Chapter One: The Naughty Redhead

It was late, nearing midnight. The barroom was dark; the man stopped for several moments to allow his eyes to adjust. The few patrons lifted their heads, looking at the stranger before returning their attention to their drinks. The girl at the end of the bar drew his eyes. Her skirt was too short and she gave it a tug. Thick, reddish hair, cute face, full breasts barely covered by a red tank-top, shapely legs ending in stiletto boots;_ 'prostitute', _he thought.

He ignored the others in the room, making his way slowly toward the girl. He offered a smile, "Hi, can I buy you a drink?" He hadn't had any plans other than a drink but wouldn't turn down a little female company. He could afford the most expensive call girls but there was something interesting in this pro who was apparently waiting for a last 'John' before calling it an evening.

"Thanks," She nervously pushed the near empty glass in front of her away. "Name's Mary." She extended a slim hand. He took her hand, letting his thumb caress the soft area between thumb and finger.

"John." It wasn't his real name, only one of many but it would do for tonight. "May I suggest a Naughty Redhead?"

"Sure. How naughty are we talking?" The barkeep delivered their drinks, pointing at a sign. "No Soliciting" it read in bold letters. Mary and John laughed at the sign. John used a little condensation off her glass to print a certain number and a question mark on the bar.

"I'll get coal in my stockings for Christmas but I could be very naughty for that."

Small talk followed, more for show than any interest by either party as they sipped their drinks. "Are you cold? my place is just around the corner."

"Why do you ask?" John's eyebrows went up.

"You didn't take off your coat." Mary ran her hand down the coat's lapel.

"It is a bit chilly out. Get your coat, you can warm me up." He smiled, dropping a generous tip on the bar.

Mary leaned into his body as they walked toward the door. "You don't mind do you? It's these boots, they're new."

"I don't mind at all." He grinned, feeling her body under the coat. _'Yes, you'll do fine,'_ he thought to himself.

The moon overhead gave a silvery glow to the city landscape as they walked arm in arm along the sidewalk, leaning into each other for warmth against the cold night air. There was a look about her. Innocence turned to trash. She had attracted him, aroused him and he was anxious for this professional interlude.

The shove was unexpected, rough. Thrown off balance by the breaking of one stiletto heel, she fell into the alleyway; she had no chance to yell before he was on her, dragging her deeper into the ally. She tried to scream but could only manage small muffled sounds as a strong hand clamped her mouth shut. Frantic, she tried to twist out of his grip, but it only made the man angry; he jerked her to her knees, pebbles bit painfully into her legs, shredding her pantyhose. Her eyes went wide with fear; the moon light flashed against the knife blade. Her struggles seemed useless but she was a fighter and tried one last desperate attempt for freedom. The blade, so shiny and deadly, started on its downward arc.

-Xxx

"What happened, Velma?" Shaggy cradled held her head in his arms.

"I could ask you the same thing." Velma smiled up into his eyes. "Did we get him?"

"We got him. Fred's trap actually worked this time. He wont be killing any more prostitutes." She tried to rise but Shaggy gently held her down. "Just rest a minute; you're bleeding. How do you feel?"

"Too much peach schnapps, not enough cranberry juice. Fred needs lessons on being a bartender."

Shaggy helped her up, blood streamed from both knees, running down her shins. "Let's get you to the Mystery Machine."

"I can walk, Shaggy." Velma objected when Shaggy swept her up into his arms. It wasn't like this was the first time she had been in his arms. She relaxed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not until I have a chance to clean up your knees and see how badly you're hurt. Be quiet and let me be your hero. You've done enough tonight."

Inside the Mystery Machine Shaggy turned the heater on high, retrieved the first aid container and made sure Velma was comfortable. Kneeling beside her he stared at her wounds.

"I'll have to remove your stockings." He started to slip his hands under her short skirt.

"They're not stockings, they're pantyhose and you aren't putting your hands up my skirt!"

"Velma, stockings or pantyhose they have to come off and I'm certified in first aid." His hands slid higher up her legs. Her body quivered slightly feeling his fingers glide over the fabric.

"Certified or certifiable?" She didn't object when his hands reached the top of her hose. She felt a warmth spreading throughout her body. "Watch where you put your fingers."

"There's a difference?" He had pulled her hosiery down to her knees when they both jumped at the rear door to the van being opened.

"Oh! Sorry," Daphne took in the scene; Velma had lifted her hips slightly, Shaggy had his hands full of ruined hosiery. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"You're not interrupting anything, Shaggy was just removing my hose."

"Of course he is." Daphne smiled wickedly. "You two don't have to worry, Fred and I will talk to the police."

"I may have to have Velma checked out at the hospital, can you and Fred catch a ride," Shaggy smiled like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar...or up a girl's skirt.

"You take care of Velma, we'll meet you two back at headquarters. Enjoy yourselves." Daphne closed the door, "Fred, you aren't going to believe this but..." The rest of whatever Daphne was going to say was lost in the night.

Shaggy slipped her stockings, or hose, down carefully clearing away the blood and cleaning the wounds. Velma hadn't noticed when his fingers started moving through her hair. And somewhere along the way he had stretched out beside her. He had slipped his arm under her head, holding her tightly, feeling her shiver.

"It's okay, Velma. It's over now." She closed her eyes, breathing his closeness. An ocean of memories overwhelmed her; the sight of his surprised reaction when she jumped into his arms, the sound of his voice, his poor attempts at humor.

"Shaggy, I'm sorry." Tears seeped from the corners of her eyes.

"Why, Vel?" The brown haired man rose up on one elbow, wiping away her tears.

"I'll never make fun of you and Scooby being live bait again. I was so scared, I nearly barfed on his shoes. Shaggy, do you like the...way I'm dressed?"

"It's not you but even dressed like this, I think you're lovely," his lips met hers tenderly, felt her lips responding; his fingers grazed a breast bringing a gasp of pleasurable surprise from Velma.

"If you say one word about this, I'll claim there was too much alcohol in that Naughty Redhead."

"Since when do you need an excuse to admit we both want this..."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Unfinished Business

Chapter Two: A Special Scooby Snack

Her body shuddered. Was it the alcohol making her feel funny? Fred was no bartender; they had decided that her drinks would be light on the alcohol in case _he _tasted it for whatever reason. Or did she have the courage to admit she indeed wanted this. She was tempted to touch his hair; always unruly, a stranger to comb or brush but he wouldn't be the same otherwise.

If there had been a time to protest, this was that moment. It felt so natural, lying in his arms, his kiss parted her lips in a wet, sweeping heat that made every erotic nerve tingle. She didn't protest the rising temperature from the kiss nor his fingers teasing the edges of her delicate panties. As if her legs had developed a mind of their own, they parted, eager to give access to what lay behind the warm lace.

Breaking the kiss, he groaned softly. "I think we should get out of here."

"You want to leave? _Now?"_ She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I don't relish the thought of telling Fred and Daphne that we ran out of gas, do you? And we do have some antiseptic at home for those cuts on your knees. And I think you deserve something special."

"Special? I'm lying here half nude and you want to leave? You _are_ certifiable!"

-Xxx

Shaggy knew she was mad, probably frustrated. She hadn't said a word when she moved to the passenger side of the bench seat, holding her coat tightly around her body even though the van was comfortably warm. She didn't bother to adjust her coat when it gaped open when she crossed her arms under her breasts. The sight warmed his blood and the result made it very difficult to concentrate on the road ahead. By the time he reached the gas station the low fuel light flashed brightly on the dashboard. He was glad they had left when they did.

Velma was neither mad nor frustrated, well, not much anyway. She had always hid behind her intelligence and her ability to express herself with words. The past few hours had left her speechless. Normally, she could visit her special place, her ocean of words. This wasn't normal.

The ocean had all the words found in three dictionaries. There were whale sized words, long words used to describe medical or technical situations, minnow sized words to be used when she wanted to explain something to Fred or Daphne. The ocean seldom presented her with the same panorama twice; it changed according to her mood. Sometimes the waves lay quiet, energizing her soul, lapping gently onto the shore. Other times, like now, the waves thrashed about, smashing words into the rocks.

She sat on the shore, settling her chin onto her knees, wrapping her arms around bare legs, Relationships past friendship had scared her since that talk with her mother about puberty from a girls point of view. She was scared now. Shaggy had rocked her being, moving their friendship to another level. What scared her was the fact that she had liked the feelings his fingers and lips had evoked. The problem was she couldn't find a single word to identify what she was feeling right now.

She squished her eyes against the bright neon lights of the gas station. She could see him in the rear view mirror, fueling the van. Against her better judgment she exited the van. Dressed like a prostitute made her uncomfortable but she entered the quick-stop office, returning soon afterwards with two cups of hot chocolate.

"With whipped cream, right?" She handed his cup to him, smiling demurely, "I'm sorry, Shaggy. You didn't deserve that comment about being certifiable. I know I'm not beautiful, but thank you anyway for the compliment."

"Maybe you should look in the mirror. You are beautiful...to me." He took the hot liquid, sipping slowly. "I apologize if I crossed the line and made you feel uncomfortable."

"Don't apologize, Shaggy. I just wasn't expecting something like that from you." She stepped closer, running her hand through his hair; holding the back of his head, tiptoeing to brush his lips, her body pressed tightly against his.

"Hurry up," her sultry voice carried deep desires that craved to be fulfilled.

-Xxx

"I need a shower!" Velma proclaimed when they entered the Mystery Inc. Headquarters.

"I promised you something special. I'll fix it while you take your shower."

"Can you tell me at least?" She had stopped, turning to half face him, her coat hanging off her shoulders. It took all of his resolve and then some not to go to her, take her in his arms, taste those lips.

"It's a special secret. Go take your shower." Reluctantly, he watched her turn, walking away down the hall to her room.

Velma stripped out of the offending clothing quickly, flinging them aside. Setting the temperature as hot as she thought she could stand and yet be comfortable, she looked in the mirror. Maybe Shaggy had been right, maybe she _was_ beautiful. She stepped into the shower and began to lather, trying to clean away the filth of the night. For some strange reason she wanted to be well groomed and fresh for Shaggy...and his special secret. Knowing Shaggy, it would involve food. The hot water cascaded down over her body, rinsing the soapy foam away.

The force sent her back, leaning against the shower wall! She was being transported to her ocean of words. No storm welcomed her as she walked the surf; her stormy mood had passed. Gentle waves of words tickled her toes. Why hadn't she seen it before? He had always been there, in the background, ready with a shoulder to cry on, a soft word, strong arms to hold her in her times of need.

The word she had searched for came, ready to be taken from the surf. She welcomed it, picking it from the many words contending for her attention. She held it to her chest, letting it become part of her very existence.

She stepped calmly from the shower, grabbing a thick towel. For once in her life she was at peace within her soul. Love was no longer a foreign concept; it was within her grasp.

-Xxx

A Scooby Snack Banana Split would be the fitting ending of a stressful evening.

A banana, (large, of course), two scoops of vanilla ice cream separated by an equal scoop of banana, flavored with a combination of coconut rum over the vanilla and banana liqueur. Whipped cream and two maraschino cherries to finish the perfect dessert.

For so long her every look had stolen his breath, from afar he had breathed in her fragrance. His breath caught, the scent of herbal perfume preceded her as she swept into the room, towel drying her hair. She was beautiful in her flowing robe.

"What's your special secret? I'm dying to know." He took a moment to fully appreciate the beauty he had admired for so long.

"It's ready. Sit on the couch; I'll be right back." She relaxed on the sofa, adjusting the flowered robe around her legs. By the look of his fresh clothes, she derived that he had showered also.

"Here it is! A Super Scooby Snack Banana Split." He sat beside her. Taking a spoon, he offered the first bite. Unfortunately, some whipped cream remained on the tip of her nose. It only took a moment for Shaggy to kiss the offending cream away.

"I just realized something." He smiled, offering a second bite. A dab of cream stayed on the edge of her mouth. "Your freckles. They disappear when I get up close."

"I doubt that. It's a scientific fact that freckles can't disappear. Perhaps we could perform an experiment. Come close, see if they vanish."

The cream ceased to exist, their lips meeting fleetingly, then more impassioned, the ice cream dessert forgotten.

Breaking the lustful kiss she spoke his name, "Shaggy..." but it was nothing but a whispered breath.

"Tonight has been Topsy-turvey. I don't think I'll ever forget that knife! And then you were there, giving me a kiss I had only dreamed of.

"I called Daphne after my shower. They'll take care of Scooby, seems he's met a police dog. I suggested they go out for a late dinner/early breakfast; knowing Scooby, it'll probably be both."

She rose, pulling him to stand, "you started something in the van. You've got some unfinished business."

He swept her up in his arms as she whispered in his ear, "You've always been my hero. I just didn't know it until tonight. Don't forget the whipped cream."

_'Laundry is going to be a bear!'_ she thought but didn't care.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Unfinished Business

Chapter Three: Awakening

He came awake slowly. He couldn't believe what had happened in the previous hours. He had finally broke through the walls she had built up. She lay in his arms, resting her head on his forearm. He watched her peacefully sleeping, a smile curling the edges of her lips.

She had removed the hair extensions the night before but it would take weeks to remove the red tint she had added for her undercover adventure. He rather liked the added color; lifting a flyaway strand of hair from her forehead. He was astonished at her bravery in becoming the life bait to trap a killer.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes flickered open, closed for a brief moment before opening to look up at him.

"Making memories. Do you mind?" His fingers traced a line along her cheek.

"I thought you'd have enough memories from last night." A leisurely stretch followed by a lingering kiss. "Good morning. Just how early are we talking?"

"Good morning. Those were memories I'll never forget but it doesn't hurt to add more. It's late morning; how are you feeling?"

"A lot like that." She pointed at the melted ice cream that had pooled at the bottom of the bowl. "Maybe a _certified_ person should take a look." Her eyes held an unspoken invitation, lifting the covers.

His hand caressed her cheek making a slow trip down over her shoulder. His fingers loitered near a breast eliciting a low moan of anticipation but he continued the journey. She tittered softly, lustily as his fingers moved over a quivering rib cage, finding the hem of a filmy night gown.

"Your knees look good but I do need to change the bandages. As your doctor, I recommend bed rest." His soft kisses started at the knees and worked upward.

"Just how much rest would you recommend, Doctor?" She pulled him up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The rest of the day at least." Kisses as light as a butterfly's wing trailed from lips to neck to shoulder, then lower meeting puckered peaks.

"And _how_ am I to get any rest if you keep doing that? Not that I mind." Bedroom eyes suggested not much rest was in store.

A light tapping at the door produced an _interuptus Gigantis _as bedroom eyes grew wide in terror; bodies flew in opposite directions, bed covers were pulled up to hurriedly.

"Wh...who is it?" Velma's voice quivered.

"Your fairy Godmother! Who did you expect?" Daphne's laughter was unmistakable. "Are you guys decent?"

"Come in Daph, you're making a habit of this." Shaggy grinned at his new found love.

"I hope you have your wand." Velma added while straightening the covers. "We're as decent as we're likely to get."

"I'm just glad you guys stopped playing the ostrich-head-in-the-sand and realized you two were made for each other." She took time to hug each of her friends then continued, "the police want to talk to you just to get your formal statements."

"My doctor orders bed rest, maybe this afternoon."

"That's fine Velma but your doctor might keep something in mind."

"What, Daph?"

"Your parents are here. I'll wave my wand and cover for you as best I can but you need to make an appearance soon. Ta ta, love birds." Daphne literally danced out of the room, waving an invisible magic wand.

"Oh...My...God!" The two uttered as one then cracked up in laughter. After a sweet but short kiss Velma flipped the covers back, moving slowly but stiffly out of the warm bed. Shaggy watched as she removed her night gown then selected underclothes from one drawer and a fresh outfit from the closet. Placing the clothes in her bathroom she returned to sit on the edge of the bed, "Better get a move on...unless you want to explain to my parents why you are lying nude in my bed."

That mental picture was enough to make Shaggy cringe in fear. Monsters, ghosts, and other goblins were one thing, dealing with future in-laws was something he didn't want to contemplate. "I was thinking, maybe all of us can go out for dinner tonight, sort of a celebration for solving the mystery." He spoke as he got out of bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"And for other things?" She pushed her derriere back into his body. "I already know what I want for dessert. Now, scoot. I do have to dress and so do you."

Shaggy took a moment to check the all clear before darting across the hall into his room. After dressing Velma stripped the bed of the tale tell sheets and depositing them in the hamper. There was no time to remake the bed but at least it would spare unwanted questions. As she worked her thoughts returned to the night before. In had all been a bit awkward at first. Both of them had wanted it to happen and knew the mechanics of what went where and why but getting there had left them embarrassed when belt buckles refused to be unbuckled and zippers became an enigma. But Shaggy had been sweet, affectionate, letting her have the time to become accustomed to being in bed with a naked man for the first time. The rest had been a painful but wonderful experience.

Velma had selected dark slacks to hide the stained bandages and deflect any unwelcome questions from her parents. Maybe she should call for an appointment with her family doctor to take a look at her knees.

With these and other thoughts racing around in her head she entered the living room. "Hi, mom and dad. What a pleasant surprise to see you."

"What have you done to your hair?" Her mom asked as hugs were exchanged.

"I just thought some color would be nice for a change." It was true if not the whole truth.

"Your father and I came by to see if you'd like to have lunch?"

"I'll have to take a rain check...I think I'll have coffee for now. We have an appointment this afternoon."

"We?" Her mom asked.

"Oh! Hmm, Shaggy is driving me." Darn her tongue but nice recovery, hopefully.

"Vel, we slept late too but there is some coffee left." Daphne's smile didn't reveal why they had slept late. Velma made a mental note to ask a few questions as she went into the kitchen pouring a cup of cold coffee.

"Want to talk about it?" Her mom asked quietly, joining her in the kitchen.

"What about, mom?"

"About why you put the cup in the oven and not the microwave...and why you're moving so stiffly?"

"I...scraped my knees yesterday. Shaggy performed first aid but I have an appointment with the doctor to look at them." Another half truth but better than the real truth and that Shaggy had accomplished some mouth to mouth with flamboyant energy afterwards. Maybe they shouldn't have gotten so over-exuberant in their love making. All the soreness wasn't from her scraped knees.

"Velma, contrary to what you may think, I've been around the block a few times and know where that glow on your cheeks comes from. I'm guessing Shaggy did more than first aid."

A frightened look of catastrophe cloaked her eyes, "Dad..."

"Your dad is blind to a woman's contented radiance. It'll be our secret for the present."

-Xxx

The police only took about an hour; the doctor worked her in between appointments, complimenting Shaggy on his first aid. Large bandages covered both knees when they returned to headquarters and went about getting ready for their double dinner date.

Later, they grinned at the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on Daphne's door and the stifled whimpers emanating from the room. They quietly went about creating their own cries of pleasure. Some compensation had to be made for the dressings on her knees but nothing that couldn't be overcome.

Settled in contented sleep, the building was quiet when the answering machine kicked in, answering the incoming call. Fred's voice could be heard first then the other voices:

Fred: "You have reached Mystery Inc. We're out collecting clues so we can't answer the phone."

Shaggy: "Or, like, chasing or being chased by monsters, ghosts or other undesirables."

Daphne: "Jeepers, Fred, when are you going to get a clue?"

Velma: "Jinkies! It's tough being the smart one."

Scooby: "Reave ra ressage!"

_beep_

"Hi, Mary, this is John. You didn't think that puny jail would keep us apart, did you? I have a new knife; a sharp, shiny one. I'm partial to redheads...especially naughty redheads. See you soon, we have unfinished business."

_Click_

The End

A/N: Please take a moment and review. Reviews are the life blood of authors and give the encouragement and motivation to keep the good stories you read coming.


End file.
